


VERY IMPORTANT WORK

by zinabug



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Shenanigans, also, i wrote this at 2am, that’s it just shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: What’s Eiffel doing? Who knows! (Even Eiffel might not know) but apparently it’s his job!
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Hera, Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski, Hera & Renée Minkowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	VERY IMPORTANT WORK

“Eiffel, what are you doing?”

“Working”

Eiffel was definitely not working, whatever he  _ was  _ doing with his pile of… red L shaped LEGO blocks and… was that where the deck of playing cards went?

“Well, that’s surprising.” Minkowski announced, as sarcastically as she possibly could. “Communications Officer Doug Eiffel?  _ Working?  _ Oh what a day!”

“Ha ha, commander.” Eiffel said. “I’m trying to focus.”

“On  _ what _ , exactly?” Minkowski asked, leaning closer to whatever the hell he was doing. 

Eiffel paused for a long moment. “Work.” 

Hera chimed in. “Work!” 

“Hera, do you know what he’s doing?” Minkowski stage whispered. 

“No clue!” Hera responded, matching the stage whisper. “Wait and see?” 

Eiffel was trying, and failing, to pretend like he wasn’t listening to them. He dropped one of the LEGO bricks and it started floating up towards the ceiling. Minkowski snatched it out of the air. 

“Throw it at him? For me?” Hera stage whispered to Minkowski. “You have hands.”

Minkowski shrugged and tried to throw the brick at Eiffel. It floated in the direction of his face before heading back up towards the ceiling. 

Eiffel glared at Minkowski. “I’m trying to work! Go away!” 

“Tell me what this mess is first.”

“Work!” Eiffel’s voice was slowly rising in pitch as he spoke. He tried to grab the LEGO out of the air, but missed. Minkowski grabbed it instead, and tried to throw it at him again. This time it lazily collided with his forehead. 

Hera stifled a laugh. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Eiffel snapped at Hera. 

“What are  _ you _ doing, anyw-way?” Hera asked him. “You wouldn’t tell me.”

“Work!”

“Eiffel, we all know this isn’t work.” Minkowski said, crossing her arms. “What are you doing.” 

“Nothing.”

“Will it put us in danger?”

“No.”

“Are you  _ absolutely positive?”  _

“Yes.”

“Commander, it’s a pile of LEGO’s and cards. I don’t think even Eiffel could manage to put us in dan-danger with that.” Hera noted. 

Minkowski shook her head. “You’d be surprised what he can do.” 

“I’m still here.” Eiffel said dryly. 

“Oh, I am  _ very aware.”  _ Minkowski said. “You and your definitely-not-work are both here and I unfortunately can’t stop knowing that.”

Eiffel glared at Minkowski for a moment before returning to his definitely-not-work. 

“If I leave you alone will you do actual work later?” Minkowski asked, rather exasperated. She was honestly tired of him and his mysterious pile of LEGOs and playing cards at this point. 

Eiffel looked up at her, dead serious. “Commander, this _is_ work _. very important_ work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Eiffel is doing, it’s very important work. 
> 
> He got the legos from the storage room where box 953 was— it was mentioned that those were there.


End file.
